


親愛的王子妃

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, ntr, 人魚, 王子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 樂救起遭遇海難的王子壯五，卻被王子一行人綁回國內囚禁，因為身為人魚的樂永保青春的體質，國王強迫王子和愛人環分離，迎娶樂為王妃，從此人魚將成為替王室孕育後代的工具……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
有強迫懷孕的情節  
有針對暴力的細節描述  
有未成年人之間的性行為描述  
有非自願性行為並可能涉及強暴  
有真的亂倫

皇家郵輪悶熱的客艙已經關不住他們的王子。

在這個雪都還沒停下來的春季，酒精與香水氣味麻痺貴族豪族們的大腦，美食佳餚端上桌後又被傾倒，美妙的春日季節，本來應該在母國與櫻花相伴度過，但逢坂壯五作為國王的獨生子，同時也是一國的王儲，他領下父王的敕命，以外交大使的身分在周邊國家展開敦睦活動，到了今天終於是歸國的日子。

年輕的王子走到甲板上，讓海風吹散他一身的疲倦。他的頭腦因為幾杯烈酒下肚而昏昏沉沉，為了避免自己失態，逢坂壯五從來不在重要場合上碰半滴酒，可是今天不一樣，今天是個特別的日子，特別的……他終於要回國了，在長達九個月的旅行以後，他可以再次踏上熟悉的那片土地，見到對自己來說最重要的人。

壯五抓上了胸前的襯衫，他冰涼的手指可以感覺到自己的體溫是多麼熱燙，這都是因為那個人的緣故，他的愛人，在這九個月裡，一直苦苦等待著他的愛人……

那孩子現在怎麼樣了？有想念他嗎？有好好吃飯嗎？總是吃布丁是不行的吧。王子漂亮的面容倒映著月光，他的笑容比所有的酒都更令人沉醉其中，那是飽和著愛意的深情微笑，究竟是哪位有福份的女子能讓王子綻放出這種笑容？甲板上的客人們想，稀少見得的王子的微笑，那好比是沒有烏雲遮蔽的月亮。

海上的雪輕柔得像一場夢，滑過壯五的肩膀，沿著他的晚禮服落到海面上。細密的雪自漆黑夜幕飄降而下，這場雪來得又快又急，要不了多久，甲板上已經覆滿白雪。乘客們紛紛回艙，只有壯五仍然站在甲板上，一個能夠瞭望遠處的地方。

他看見了另一艘船，那是一艘沒有任何標誌的船。在深夜航行中，因為突來的大雪導致通訊失靈以及視線不清，兩艘船隻相互碰撞──壯五猜想很可能是這樣子，但他在被船隻的震動拋入海中時，並沒有想那麼多。

失重的身體以及那種似夢似真的感覺，他醉了，他真的醉得很厲害，壯五感覺冰冷的海水一下子包圍住他，他全身的細胞都清醒了，這是真的嗎？他就這樣掉進了海裡？他的肢體不聽自己的使喚，就算想要游動也無濟於事，逢坂壯五大張著他淡紫色的眼睛，就這樣被殘酷的海水卷入深深海裡。

如果他的記憶沒有出錯，這一切應該是這樣發生的。摔進海裡、因為酒醉而無法游泳、最後被海水淹沒、窒息，沉入深海。

逢坂壯五在一席乾淨的床被上醒來時，他霎時間失去了身為王子應有的警覺力，腦中只剩下瀕死的那段空白記憶，以及深植於腦海中的恐懼。他最信賴的親信們都圍繞在他的身邊，確信他清醒以後，每個人都向他請罪，喊著因為護駕不力，請他砍下他們的頭。壯五不想一醒來就得面對這些事情。

「你們是誰把我救回來的？」壯五輕輕地問。他的部下聞言面面相覷，他們左顧右盼，最後告訴壯五：「是人魚。」

是一隻魚尾覆蓋著銀色鱗片的人魚。他們用一副水晶棺把人魚鎖在裡面，那是附近漁家的傳家之寶，但在國王的名義之下，漁民也只能交出那個價值不斐的水晶棺，他們的祖先曾經捕捉過人魚，所以他們的村子一度遭到人魚的屠滅，這些事情他們並沒有同王子的護衛交代。

王子俐落翻身下床，他走到擺放著水晶棺的桌邊，漂浮著沙粒的水裡可以清晰看見一條修長的魚尾，如同他的護衛們說的，鱗片是銀色的，在混濁的水裡依然閃爍著像鑽石一樣的光芒。人魚的手貼在棺壁上，他的手指纖細而長，在五根手指之間有薄薄的一層蹼，他確實不是人類。

「你們應該放走他。」壯五將披在肩上的大衣攏了攏。他對自己的部下竟然將自己的救命恩人困在這個狹小的地方而感到過意不去，可是他們說人魚雖然把他救起，卻試圖攻擊他，出於不得已，他們用槍射傷了人魚。

又出於同樣的原因，他們非得把人魚帶回王都不可。

「所以這就是救了你性命的恩人嗎？」

壯五抬起頭來。他已經很久沒有這樣仰視著自己的父親，屬於一國之君的王座建立在高高的白骨堆上，那是龍的屍骸，從前他們駕馭著火龍抵達這塊豐饒領土，以烈焰創造了強盛的王國，現在他們尊貴的血脈衰微，只剩下逢坂一脈還流著燃燒的血液。

但那也不過是比喻罷了，誰的血液真的可以燃燒？壯五又低下頭，他應了聲是，打算沉默地接受父王對他不謹慎落海的責怪。但他的父王並沒有責備他，那雙昭示著高貴血統的深紫色眼睛轉往水晶棺的方向，他問隨侍於王座兩側的大學士：「人魚能長生不老是真的嗎？」

「是的，陛下，千真萬確。」其中一個鬍子已經能碰到腳尖的大學士說。「他們還可以和任何男人生育子嗣，這就是為什麼他們引誘迷航的水手。」

「啊，這可真是寡廉鮮恥的一種野獸。」國王的聲音毫無起伏。他撐著下巴，高高在上地要人把人魚從那裡面撈出來讓他瞧瞧。水晶棺的蓋子一經開啟，被鎖在裡面數日的人魚就發出了可怕的低吼聲，他的魚尾強壯有力，能將數個訓練有素的侍衛掃到一邊去，但敵不過細細一管麻醉針。

那是壯五第一次見到人魚。人魚的身體，那就像隨時會融化一樣……橫躺在侍衛黝黑的手臂上，那是一不注意就會被別人的皮膚弄髒那樣的，耀眼潔白的肌膚和美麗肢體。

所有能被稱的上美的事物，到了人魚的面前也會黯淡下來，貴族的女兒們飽施香膏的柔嫩皮膚也無法與人魚比擬，就像附上了塵灰一樣，擦也擦不乾淨似地，一點美也無從令人感覺到。

壯五下意識屏住呼吸，在這偌大的政務廳裡，抽氣的聲音此起彼落，他們折服於人魚奪目的容姿，但卻沒忘記他的利爪，與漂亮野獸的一夜風流縱然令人愉快，但還是為他套上枷鎖，將之馴養為佳。

「壯五，既然你再過三天便要成年。」國王說。「我就將這尾人魚賞賜給你，讓他成為你的妃子。」

國王瘋了，真是瘋了。貴族們的風言風語傳遍了王都，他們英明神武的國王，曾經是將國家治理得井井有條的人，現在卻貪戀著古老的血統，要王子迎娶一尾人魚。

……壯五闔上了房間的窗戶。今天的風要比昨天更冷，一直以來都有人替他適時地關上窗戶，但自從壯五回國後，他在王宮裡唯一信賴的那個人一大早就不見蹤影。

婚服掛在衣架上，已經熨燙整齊。胸前有一朵淺藍色的花，是今早才加上去的吧，壯五很想相信那是環為他加上去的，但那樣實在太諷刺了。他走到鏡子前自行著裝，即便沒有看見那孩子的臉，他也能想像他知道他要和別人結婚，甚至那都不是人，是一條人魚……會有多麼錯愕、多麼失落。環現在在哪裡？他給自己打領帶的時候，止不住地這樣想，環究竟在哪裡？

這不是一個真的婚禮，這也不是什麼真的結婚。逢坂壯五在腦中想了很多話，全都準備要對四葉環說，可是環不在了，就像一陣風一樣從他的房間裡溜走，並且再也不打算回來──將他拋棄。逢坂壯五身為一國的王子，他罕見地感到懊惱。

那場婚禮就像是笑話一樣，人魚沒有出現在那裡，事實上，壯五這幾天以來從來沒有關心過人魚現在到底在哪裡。那尾人魚雖然漂亮，卻沒有半個地方比環還要更重要，他是他的救命恩人的事情也被壯五拋諸腦後，人魚為什麼要救他？壯五覺得那或許只是人魚漫長生命裡一點聊以解悶的消遣罷了。

壯五喝了很多酒，他醉得比在船上那次還要更厲害，抵達自己的房間時，壯五已經步履蹣跚，他粗魯地扯開自己的領帶，「環……」王子輕聲呼喚著自己的愛人，在沒有燈光的房間裡，有什麼奇怪的摩擦聲，迫使壯五瞬間清醒，他自小被教育應付暗殺，壯五拿起燭台，藉著微弱的燈光，他看見了躺在他床上的人魚。

「怎麼回事？」即便他這麼問，人魚也沒有回答壯五。他離開水太久會不會窒息？壯五伸出手去碰了碰人魚，但依然沒得到回應。他的門就在這時候被敲響，一名身著大學士服的中年男人恭敬地進入王子的寢宮。「他是昏迷的。」男人說。「正是為了和殿下您的初夜。」

說著，這個男人就伸出手去撫摸人魚的尾巴，粗硬的手指在鱗片上滑動，似乎正在尋找著什麼。壯五本能地感到不適，但他不明白那種感覺的起因何在，或許是因為酒精，這是最合理的解釋了，他在床邊的椅子上坐下，雙腿左右大張──他真的很醉了。

突然那個男人的撫摸停了下來，他請壯五仔細看著，接著他的手指撥開一處鱗片，那大概在人魚的肚臍下來些許的位置，接近於人類的性器所在之處，大學士的食指與中指淺淺地滑入人魚的鱗片之中，他用了點力氣撥開那處，將裡面嫩粉色的黏膜坦露在王子的面前。

「這是他們的生殖器官。」他的指尖輕輕戳弄一處粉肉色小突起。「這裡是陰莖。」人魚的身體隨即顫抖起來，銀色的鱗片閃閃發亮，銀灰色的頭髮也被他的顫抖帶起，沾上了壯五的手臂，他的頭髮就像海浪一樣涼軟。

那個被稱為陰莖的地方，在撫摸刺激之下從體內伸了出來，粗長與人類差不多，但顏色全根都是粉紅的，比人類還要嬌嫩很多，也更為敏感，握在手裡搓揉，要不了多久就射精了。

壯五不知該作何反應，但他感到很羞恥，甚至有種被大學士當面侮辱的感覺。「住手。」他不悅地命令道。當王子發怒的時候，能讓人聯想到百年前那個最兇殘的國王。大學士收回了手，但他又更謙卑地低下了頭。「我必須為殿下上這一課。」

他指的是與人魚交合的方法。那正是必須使用同一處，就在陰莖下面一點，有個緊緊閉合住的小孔，他們用這裡排洩和生產，大學士強調，這尾人魚非常乾淨，王子可以從他的身上得到一些娛樂，這完全沒問題。

他的利爪和獠牙都被除去了，多日的禁食也讓他沒有力氣反擊，現在他已經從一尾兇猛的海中野獸，變成了王子溫馴的王子妃。除了與人類不同的身體特徵以外，他的性器官同樣可以帶給王子快樂，大學士說。

「滾開。」逢坂壯五咬牙切齒地命令道。「你這噁心齷齪的東西。」

「……國王要我協助您們行房，這是不能違反的命令，就算您是王子，也絕不可抗命。」大學士垂下眼睛，他的姿態低得不能再低，長長的袍子積在腳邊，他就像一灘汙泥。

「請您遵命。」

遵命。

遵命。

遵命。

逢坂壯五的腦中，出現了他父親的面容。他知道自己的父親根本就沒有瘋，他是很理智的，將一切的感情都放在天秤上計算重量，連兒子都可以當成資本的人。他流著他父親的血，也只不過是為他父親的計畫而活，替家族製造出「具有長生不老血脈王室」的工具。

環現在一定在他父親的掌控之下，他把他藏在哪裡？究竟藏在哪裡？壯五絕望地撸動性器，用手指以及手掌使自己勃起，酒精本來應該使這一切變得更加困難，可是怒意與恐懼卻讓他硬得不得了。

逢坂壯五撐起身體，他把自己的陰莖埋進了人魚那個閉得緊緊的穴裡面。裡面的肉操起來又濕又軟，和人類的並沒有相差太多，可是那種特殊的緊緻感將壯五緊密包圍，一抽一抽的嫩肉把他吸往體內，人魚的尾巴掙動著，明顯想要逃離性器被人類插入侵犯的苦楚，他的長相壯五也是現在才看清楚，細高的鼻梁和含著眼淚的淺灰色眼睛，一旦這麼仔細地看著這尾人魚，壯五就覺得他也是人，有感情，會痛苦，於是對自己的行為感到十分噁心，幾乎到了快要嘔吐的程度。

他很想停止自己的動作，把陰莖從人魚的體內拔出來，可是他不得不從，他必須射精在人魚的裡面。環還在等他，他必須得這麼做，他沒有別的選擇，只能和人魚交配，往人魚的受孕腔內播下自己的種子。

「嗚、嗚嗚……」本來應該不能說人類語言的人魚，在被精液洶湧內射的時候，發出了像人類一樣細微的哭聲。

那天晚上逢坂壯五做了很久，他的慾望像看不到盡頭一樣，和憤怒揉雜在一起，燒遍八乙女樂全身。

在幽閉的王宮深處，有個平時不會有人接近的廢棄宮殿，相傳這裡曾經是王族的刑場，所以空置至今，雜草叢生。如今這個地方派上了用場，國王闢建一個水池，將一個珍奇的發現拘留在那裡面。

四葉環第一次踏進這裡是在一個雨天。那天雨下得鋪天蓋地，他將皮鞋提在手裡，緊跟著管家的步伐前進。從他海藍色的眼睛看出去，天上布滿烏雲，沒有一點光亮，自從壯五離宮出使他國以後，環的世界一直都是這樣子的。

他知道國王想要他離開王宮、離開壯五，可是壯五不肯，壯五說過要和他結婚，那麼就是真的會和他結婚的意思。

「如果我們真心相愛，那麼就算是父王也不能拆散我們，他不可以，神也不行，我不允許。」壯五曾經對他這樣發誓過，所以他也絕對不會違背和壯五的約定，他會一直等著壯五，不管受到什麼委屈，都會等著壯五回來。

環抱著自己的膝蓋，他不知不覺就在池邊睡著了。昨晚有一些大學士帶著侍衛前來，他們拿出一根棒子伸進水裡，要不了多久，環這幾日以來被吩附要好好照顧著的生物，就這樣浮上了水面，似乎是受到了電擊。其實他一直都不知道自己是在照顧什麼，只覺得應該是魚，因為他偶爾會看到魚尾閃現在池面，可是環對那潭深邃的池子感到害怕，每次都把魚扔進水池裡就離開了。

如今這些人要來把他養的魚帶走，也沒有先知會過他，環走向前去喝斥他們：「你們在做什麼？」縱然他拋出這樣的疑問，那些人也沒有要答覆的意思，他們用冷漠的眼神將他從頭掃視到腳，不由分說地帶走了從池子裡打撈上來的東西。

「搞什麼……」環雙目大張，他很確定自己從那個東西身上看見了人類的手臂，有種不祥的預感襲擊了他，他下意識覺得必須得把這件事情告訴壯五不可，但是壯五不在他身邊，現在應該還在陌生的國家。

不知道壯五有沒有好好照顧自己。他總是忙於政事，曾經因此弄到胃生病過，環很擔心自己的戀人，壯五在他的面前不是尊貴得不可逼視的王子，只是逢坂壯五而已。

……從玻璃窗打入的日光停在環的腳邊，環悠悠轉醒，他聽見一些翻湧的水聲從池子裡發出來，前幾天裡面那隻東西……想起昨天晚上看到的手臂，環又不確定那究竟是不是「東西」了。他走到池子邊，確定自己應該是安全的，於是環慢慢蹲下，將下巴靠在磁磚上，試圖用肉眼看清楚池裡的生物。

有一些咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。環注意到水面上有氣泡，水面下好像有東西在快速移動，有個黑影，環朝向水面伸出自己的手。「你是、」

「如果你是人類的話，應該聽得懂我說的話吧？」環湊近水池。「他們把你帶去哪裡了？」

好半晌環都沒有得到半點回應，他覺得自己實在太自作多情了，說不定就真的只是一條大魚而已，養肥了還要煮來吃，根本就不是……人類。環驟然瞪大了眼睛，他慌忙向後退，比起親眼看到的，環的直覺以及聽力告訴他，池子的東西非常不妙，是極度危險的生物。

「啊……」環發現自己的雙腿無法使力，他絕不是嚇得虛脫了，是就像被什麼控制住了一樣，一股強大的壓力無形地綑住了他的雙腿，把他釘在原地。

水面微微震動，有細細的漣漪朝向池邊奔去，環還來不及看清楚，他就感覺到自己的腳踝被某種冰冷而濕滑的東西緊緊握住，拖向水中。他聽見自己的喉嚨拚命求救，那雙皮鞋是壯五送給他的，無論如何不想被水弄濕，他的性命、他還住在貧民區等著他寄錢回去的家人，全都在此刻被拋諸腦後。

環很快就放棄了掙扎，在巨大的恐懼面前，他好像察覺到不可能同水裡面的那個生物搏鬥一樣，就這樣任由自己被拖進水裡。

他要被咬斷手臂了嗎？就像被鯊魚捕獲一樣，最後成為碎片四散在水中……環緩緩睜開眼睛，在水裡他無法順利地聚焦，人類的眼睛不適應水下的光線，在他眼前展開的世界是一片模糊的幽深藍色，光線朦朧地灑落池底，悲傷的光暈籠罩在人魚的身周。

是人魚。環靜靜地想，修長的魚尾巴，和人類男性一樣的上半身。

他的身體被池水包圍，失去了重力的真實感。人魚已經放開了他的足踝，游到環的身邊，柔軟的灰色頭髮輕輕掃過環的小腿。他繞著環游泳，環感覺到水波觸上自己的肢體，他見到了水裡的生物，但並沒有感到恐懼，只覺得無比的沉靜，像回到母親的子宮裡一般，他甚至想就這樣閉上眼睛沉沉睡去。

在夢裡面，壯五一定會在他身邊吧。在夢裡面，壯五或許從來都不要和他相遇會比較好吧。環此時滿溢出心口的悲哀，透過柔軟的水傳達到了人魚的心中，人魚停下來望著他，從他肌膚上滑過的手指帶著蹼，環心想，他看得清楚了，人魚的尾巴輕輕擺盪，他幾乎是停在了環的面前，環不能明白人魚的用意，但漸漸地，隨著人魚與他擦身而過的次數變得頻繁，環發現人魚應該是受了傷。

他浮到水面上換了氣，再次潛到水裡時，人魚靠在一塊石頭上。環小心地游近，他知道人魚其實對他充滿戒備，甚至數次後悔把他拉進水裡。人魚銀灰色的眼睛瞇成一道細細的縫，縱向的狹長瞳孔能讓他在水中順利視物，環擅自查看了他的尾巴，因為方才他游泳的姿勢有點奇怪。

沒過多久，環發現了一個創口。那就在人魚的恥骨位置那裡，當他用手指輕輕碰觸那個翻出粉紅色嫩肉的地方時，人魚的身體抖了抖，對於傷口被碰觸十分敏感的樣子，環害怕人魚攻擊他，但是人魚並沒有那麼做。他可以說是非常溫馴地在向環求助，將受傷的地方往環的手心頂了頂。

只是如果傷口好了，應該就不會這樣了吧。環曾經飼養過一隻貓，當牠的傷養好以後，立刻就抓傷了他的手背。

環屏住氣息，他希望可以到岸上處理，但是人魚抵死不從，所以他只能反覆浮上去換氣。環稍微查看過那個地方，不知道是怎麼弄成那樣的，隨著人魚的尾巴擺動，那個傷口就流出一些白色的東西，在水中四散開來。

他的手指輕輕探了進去，那是一個富有彈性的肉壁，不知道被做了什麼，那裡是腫脹發炎的，人魚有蹼的手指很難自己處理那個傷口，環感覺必須得把那些白色東西掏洗乾淨不可，那幾個大學士很可能把人魚帶去當成實驗的用品，他們實在太殘忍了，如果他知道是誰做的，那他一定會鄙視他、唾棄他。要是壯五還在，絕對不可能允許大學士他們做這種令人髮指的事情。

在環清理傷口的過程中，人魚的肌肉一直維持在一個很緊繃的狀態，他一直緊盯著環的動作，視線片刻不離，環知道他也在害怕，他們不能溝通，但他就是能感覺得到。

沒事了、沒事了──即便他很想這樣安慰人魚，但在水中環的話語無法傳達，他上岸去找到了某種治癒傷口的溫和藥膏，在水中替人魚蘸上傷口稍做治療以後，人魚的目的達成，立刻一甩尾巴將他推開，雖然環覺得人魚好像在逃走之前有回過頭來看他一眼，但人魚還是躲回了兩塊大石頭的夾縫中間，環知道那裡是人魚的避難所。

他回到岸上擦乾身體，壯五送他的鞋子果然濕掉了，環把那盒藥膏拿在手裡，這曾經是他在宮中做錯事被打得皮開肉綻時壯五替他抹上的藥。

那麼他的避難所，又在哪裡呢？

杳無人聲的深夜裡，環突然從睡夢中驚醒。他住在這裡已經有三個月了，從未這麼不安。

他掀開帶著霉味的棉被，匆匆套上鞋子奔下樓去，不知道發生了什麼事情，水池旁邊全是濺出來的水漬，大概五名侍衛跌在地上，他們裡面有幾個衣衫不整，解開了皮帶似乎正打算做什麼的樣子，就算是環，也只能往某個方面猜想他們剛才的作為。

「媽的那小賤貨！」侍衛粗鄙地怒罵道。他匆匆把褲子提上，環躲在樓梯後面窺看他們，他們的身上都有一些滲血的抓痕，衣服也有破損。「看我不把他的牙齒和爪子都拔了！」

能在宮內當值的侍衛都是貴族子弟，環知道這一點，他被他們欺負過很多次，也曾經被拖進王宮裡人煙稀少的地方，拽下他的褲子，要求他用性來滿足他們。

「你這傢伙雖然粗魯到不行，根本就不適合當服侍用餐的男僕嘛，可是就這張臉長得還不錯，是誇獎你哦？」環永遠都記得他們譏諷他的樣子，那些勃起的男根在他面前晃盪著，不時打上他的臉頰。「喂！連舔都不會嗎！真的笨死了！」

「……你們在做什麼？」環從侍衛們的身後走出。那些侍衛先是嚇了一跳，他們本來看起來有點心虛，一發現是四葉環，就又掛上蠻不在乎的表情，那種表情裡還隱含著譏諷，他們用輕蔑的目光上下掃視著環。

「你被王子殿下拋棄了？」其中一個侍衛反問環。他高大而且強壯，在環的身上投落陰影，與他相比，環的身體還不像個成年男人，他的骨骼明顯維持著少年的纖細及輕盈，甚至有些脆弱，容易讓人產生想要摧折他的念頭。

環的下巴被侍衛用手指捏住，粗魯地強迫他抬起頭來，柔軟的下嘴唇被拇指翻開，侍衛在做這件事情的時候，那雙不善的眼眸，從惡作劇似的蠻不在乎，染上了某種深沉的慾望。而且他很快就開始順著自己的慾望行動了。

他們湧上將環團團圍住。「你們要、要做什麼！」環拚命地掙扎，他的呼救聲首先被一雙大手蓋住。「閉嘴！王子的婊子！」環被一個拳頭打到跌在地上。一些急促的喘息聲在環的耳邊響起，又熱又濕的吐息讓環反射性作嘔，他的鼻子也被蓋住，缺氧讓他頭暈目眩，就連耳朵也開始耳鳴。

壯五、壯五如果在的話……環的眼眶開始發燙，很多複雜的情緒突然鋪天蓋地襲來，環不知道該怎麼處理這些，他只是很生氣、很錯愕、不知道該怎麼辦才好。他很害怕，怕得站不住了，其實壯五不會出現在這裡，他也不可能不知道，他只是不想去相信。

環的褲子被硬扯下來，每一次強硬的掙扎最後都無濟於事，侍衛們的拳頭落到他的身上像雨點，環的嘴唇被嗑破，臉頰也一定很快就會瘀青了。

「滾開！」環仍然拚命扭動身體，絕對不要讓他們得逞，可是環愈是這樣，卻反而增長了那些惡人的興致，大家都知道四葉環和王子的關係，現在會淪落到這裡，要不是國王的指示，就是王子已經玩膩他了吧。

環感覺自己正在溺水，在男人的肢體之間溺斃。他徒勞無功地張大眼睛，凝望著天花板上的一個污漬，好讓自己把等一下將會發生的事情全都當成假的。他的每一吋肌肉都不停發抖，恐懼讓他的眼淚隨時都會失守，但他和壯五約定過的，以後他的眼淚只會為了不善於哭泣的壯五而流，他要代替壯五哭、他要成為壯五最堅強的後盾。

在絕望的盡頭，環突然感覺到自己被一股強勁的力量扯動。有什麼冰冷的東西拉住他的腳踝，就像上次一樣。環就在這個時候看見了離開水池的人魚，他的頭髮濕淋淋地貼在腦後，全身的皮膚像絲綢一樣隱隱發光，人魚的利齒在他們用於威嚇敵人時才露出來，那張漂亮的臉扭曲成猙獰的樣子，他們的口腔可以打得比人類更開，以便撕咬獵物，即便牙齒被拔掉了，依然可以像鯊魚一樣長出新的替補。

「咕嚕嚕……」從人魚的喉嚨發出低沉的嘶吼，他們一定是海洋裡最高等的掠食動物。可是環在目睹了人魚可怕的模樣以後，卻一點都不覺得害怕。

他望向自己抬不起來的手，那隻右手被人魚的蹼爪壓在下面。好像正在安撫他一樣，人魚一直沒有離開他的身邊，像猛獸一樣陰森可佈的氣勢把侍衛全都嚇走了，最後才轉過身來，用那雙銀色的澄澈眼睛盯著他看，隨後小心翼翼地嗅聞他，似乎是在確認他有沒有受傷。

環被人魚碰觸手臂、雙腿，肚子和腰腹都被摸了，濕黏的蹼指滑過皮膚的感覺很神奇，他也是第一次看到離水的人魚，人魚纖長的睫毛不時眨動，瞳孔是豎向的，像雕像一樣典雅柔美的容貌靠得很近，讓環不敢大口喘氣。

「哈啊、你做什麼……」

環躲開了人魚的動作，他把自己的手臂從人魚的舌頭底下抽出來。「不要舔我，好癢！」即便他這麼抗拒，人魚還是用尾巴將他礙事的雙腿壓住，接著繼續舔起環的傷口。很神奇的是，被人魚舔過的地方，傷口就覆上了一層薄薄的膜，疼痛的感覺也暫時消失了。

環閉上眼睛，讓人魚湊向前為他舔舐受傷的嘴唇。兩人唇舌相交的時候，環不由自主地想起了壯五的吻。壯五很喜歡在剛起床的時候和他接吻，濕潤的舌頭一定要鑽進環的口腔裡面，像性交一樣，兩個人熱情的嘴唇緊貼在一起，環不擅長熱吻，他的唾液經常因此滑下自己和壯五的下巴，滴到床單上。

他和壯五有很多美好的過去，在這個廢棄的宮殿裡，就像是從來不曾存在過的夢一樣，環分不清真假。

人魚已經為他治療完了，似乎正準備要回到水裡的樣子。環拉住了他的尾鰭，把人魚嚇得發抖，他們的尾鰭對水流很敏感，同時也很纖細脆弱。

「你上次的傷口怎麼樣了？」環問他。人魚沒有回答，他本來也就沒有學過人類的語言。環看他這個樣子，於是主動伸出了手去觸碰人魚肚臍下方，恥骨附近的陰裂。那裡今天也是濕潤的，比人魚尾巴上的其他地方看起來都更不對勁。

人魚不讓他碰那個地方。幾乎是一瞬之間的事情，環被人魚的尾巴推開。他撞上了池畔，發出好大的碰撞聲，人魚沒過多久又游回來看他。

「我沒事啦。」環趴在水池旁邊。「你聽得懂我在說什麼嗎？」

在水池裡的八乙女樂覺得要聽懂這個人類說話並不是一件很難的事情，因為環比別人都還要純粹，所以他願意救他。環更像是一尾人魚，而不像是人類。

「四葉、環。我的名字。」環指著自己說。人魚並沒有如他所想的也自我介紹，而是又把他留在池邊，自己回到水池裡面。環這次也跳進了水裡，他有記得先把鞋子脫掉，在那深深的水池裡面，環聽見了人魚的歌聲。

那是悲傷的、深沉的、好像在呼喚著什麼的聲音。

環擺動雙腿游到了人魚的身邊。他的泳姿十分優美。環從小就擅長游泳，他也很能憋氣，他向水池深處游去，人魚的歌聲一直沒有停下來，他一直哼唱著某種環熟悉的旋律，但環不記得自己在哪裡聽過它，也無法自己想起全部的旋律。

人魚躺在石頭上。他的尾巴輕鬆地上下擺盪，向後伸展魚尾，並不想搭理闖入他領域的環。在他上半身肌膚將要生出鱗片的地方，等同於是人類的下腹部那裡，環注意到那邊有微微的隆起，一個淺淺的小丘。他記得那裡本來是個非常平坦的腹部。

人魚因為自己身體的變化而變得十分哀愁，環可以從他的歌聲中分辨出來。他也被那種情緒感染，不知道為什麼流出了眼淚。他的淚水一流出眼睛，就和池水混在一起。

「那條人魚懷孕了，你知道嗎？」負責準備食物的老女僕說。「給他餵一些有營養的東西。」

「……懷孕了？」環端過她遞給他的盤子，上面擺著兩條生魚。他很驚訝。「是誰做的？竟然、為什麼？為什麼不把他放走？為什麼要做這種殘忍的事情？」

環以為是侍衛做的。

老女僕很同情他，整個皇宮的人都知道王子每夜都要臨幸人魚，好讓人魚懷上這個國家的繼承人。就算成功生下了一個孩子，這條有生育能力的人魚也不會被放走。他的身體將被用來替逢坂王室一脈製造更多優秀的混血後代。

可是無論身邊的人是怎麼隱瞞著環，環在不久以後自己也發現了。他一直以為還在國外的壯五，就靠在池畔，用那雙溫柔而憂愁的紫色眼睛望著池內懷孕的人魚。

壯五修長潔白的手指放在人魚隆起的腹部上，大學士和他說，這裡面有您的孩子，殿下。

環還可以說什麼呢？他就站在樓梯的後面，手裡捧著要送給人魚的食物，感覺自己被狠狠地──從空中拋擲而下──就這樣摔成了碎片。

其實就算全世界的人都笑他笨，他根本就不在乎，可是壯五……環覺得他深愛著的壯五，突然變成了一個他不認識的人，而且指著他的臉，笑得比誰都大聲。

……這不是他的そーちゃん。那個人，不是他的そーちゃん。


	2. Chapter 2

逢坂壯五聽說人魚娩下了自己的子嗣，是在一個傍晚。從大學士的臂彎裡探出一個襁褓中的腦袋，壯五只稍微看了一眼嬰兒，那個嬰兒生著人類的雙腿，擁有和他母親以及他父親一樣顏色的頭髮，那是壯五背叛了環的證據。

壯五遭受著良心的苛責，他回到自己的房間待了一會兒，又因為那裡滿是他和環的回憶而承受不了。他失魂落魄地在皇宮裡遊蕩，喝了一點酒，不知不覺中走到了人魚的池子那裡。他曾經在這邊見到環的身影，那一天他可能也醉了，他聽見環問他說，為什麼不來找他。

壯五抓住了環的袖口，在環的面前他不是一國的王子，只是一個為情所困的男人。「不要離開我，環。」

他重複好幾次「不要離開我」，他卑微地懇求著他的情人，壯五想告訴環，這一切都不是他願意這麼做，他是被逼迫的，不得已的，但是他說不出口。因為如果他願意，他早就可以帶著環私奔離開皇宮，他們可以逃到別的國家去，在那裡壯五的朋友會掩護他們，環和他的生活不會有任何改變，除了他們會更相愛的這點之外。

但是他無法為了環，就這樣捨棄這個國家王子的身分。他可以在成為國王後親自迎娶自己的王后，那個位置無疑將屬於環，若是王室法度不允許他和平民結婚，他用上什麼手段都會廢除那些法令。可是他無法在這個關頭放棄一切，只為了和自己的愛人在一起。

他還在他父王的陰霾之下。

只要環願意等他，他們早晚可以得到幸福。他不會讓環委屈太久，只需要站在他身後，再一年、再一年、再一年，直到他有把握能讓環名正言順地站到他的身邊來。

「我不想離開そーちゃん。」環扯出了一個強撐的微笑。「但我也不想再等了。」

環緊抱著酒醉的王子，在王子的額頭上留下一個親吻。他知道壯五無疑是愛他的，只是那種愛情對壯五而言不比別的事情重要，他們終歸無法擁有彼此，除了那些他們曾經有過的回憶。國王願意給他一筆他不敢奢望的金錢，只為了讓他離開壯五，他起先拒絕，不斷拒絕，所有人都覺得他是想要得到更多，他是在覬覦王后的位置。

「我也是、我也是……」他也是有自尊心的人。但那在王室顏面之前，比泥巴還不如。他們可以盡情地用金錢羞辱他，他的性命他們也可以隨便奪走，這個國度本來就講究尊貴與卑賤的差別，環不屬於這裡。

他帶上了國王給他的支票，帶走了所有美好的夢想，不聲不響地回到他出身的貧民窟去。

那不知道是真實的，或者只是一場夢。壯五坐到了池畔，池畔只有寥寥數盞煤油燈，水面波光粼粼，人魚探出了頭，和壯五對上眼睛。

「是你。」這是壯五第一次和人魚說話。「你還好嗎？」

樂緩緩游近池邊。他白金色的頭髮服貼在腦後，銀色的尾鰭在水下閃閃發光。原本那個常給他帶食物來的人不見了，現在換了這一個人，這就是當初從船上摔進海裡的那一個，現在這個人的身上也和之前一樣，有個酒的味道。

人魚無法說出人類的語言，只是抬著眼睛望著壯五，壯五面對剛為自己產下後代的「妻子」，他雖然對人魚有種複雜的感情，卻始終無法將對方等同視為真正的人類。要成為人類的首要條件，首先應該是要有雙腿。

他將幾隻生魚放在自己的掌心裡，像餵食寵物一樣伸手湊到了樂的嘴邊，樂舔了一口他的晚餐，他的舌頭擦過壯五的手掌，尖銳的利齒也從柔軟的嘴唇下閃現出來，壯五好像不知道要害怕一樣，這段日子以來人魚總是被迷昏了才送進他的房間裡。

他和失去意識的人魚做愛，把自己勃發的陰莖插進對方的生殖道裡面，日復一日機械性地做這件事情，只為了讓人魚懷上自己的子嗣，現在目標達成了，他終於可以再也不要回到這裡。

但不知道為什麼，在這苦悶的夜晚，壯五的腳步卻帶領他來到人魚的身邊。人魚將他手上的生魚都吞吃入腹，魚腥味對壯五而言頗為陌生，他覺得那像是海風的濃縮版，人魚的身上也有海的味道，他的手被人魚握住，然後貼上了人魚已經不再懷有胎兒的腹部。

在微弱的燈光下，人魚的眼睛好像珍珠一樣瀅瀅發亮，他抬起頭，望著壯五，就好像他很不解為什麼那個曾經待在他身體裡好幾個月的東西就這樣不見了。

他在哪裡？壯五感覺得到人魚的迫切追問，他們把剛出生的小王子從母親的身邊奪走，是為了不讓人魚有育幼行為，進而使他的身體盡快恢復到可以懷上下一胎，能產下健康繼承人的人魚，他已經注定是王室的生育工具，壯五既是受害者也是共犯。

他輕輕撥掉人魚的手指，壯五向後退了幾步，人魚仰望著這個漂亮的人類，他的目光逐漸變的深沉、悲傷。

人魚顯然明白了什麼。他甩動尾巴，拖著剛生產完的身體游回水底，後來一連好幾天壯五帶著魚造訪的時候，他都沒有浮上水面。

隔年的春天，人魚又為王室生下了新的孩子。再隔年、再隔年、再隔年，他一連為王室產下多少子嗣，就連他自己也記不清楚了。十六年間的囚禁已經讓樂忘記海的顏色與海的氣味，那個照顧他的男孩離開了，那個王子也成為國王了，他在這些年內，學會了一些事情，讓他不得不拋棄人魚的身分，以求減少一點加諸於他身心的折磨。

人魚生出了雙腿，這是他們本來就做得到的變形，但他那時候還不會。

他沒有聽母親的話，自己一個人游到了航線密集的海域，本來只是想看星星，因為母親說過那很漂亮，她很喜歡，所以他也想看看，但是輪船上通明的燈火要比天上的繁星還要更燦爛，風裡面有笑聲，人類的笑聲，他不知道自己在海面上待了多久。

把王子從海中救起來的時候，樂差一點被子彈射中。他覺得人類總是成群結隊，而他在這片深海裡還沒有見過除了親生母親以外的人魚，他們天生就是孤獨的生物，被神恩賜的漫長生命以千年計算，即便遇見了同族，也只會陪伴彼此數年以後便又分開。

樂坐在池畔，他望著自己生出來的腿，他們若想使用腿走路，就要捱過變形的痛苦。那比被大白鯊咬掉一塊肉還要痛，但願你永遠都不需要這麼做。他的母親說，我們是海的兒女，沒有人魚可以在陸地上過完一生。

他指間的蹼也因為變形而消失，全身的銀色鱗片都脫落到地上，只剩下豎向的瞳孔與人類相異。

新的國王逢坂壯五從即位典禮回來，他那個被養在水池裡的王后已經生出雙腿，看起來就像個人類，在這十六年內人魚的容貌絲毫沒有改變。他已經是個三十六歲的男人，而人魚看起來不過二十出頭。

國王在眾臣的面前解下白貂皮絲絨滾邊斗篷，披上他王后赤裸的肩膀，壯五在做這件事情的時候雙手有些發顫，他甚至都不知道自己的顫抖因何而來，他記憶裡那個美好的戀人已經被埋藏在覆滿塵埃的往日裡。

國王的身後站著一個男孩，那個男孩同樣身穿王族禮服，樂聽見其他人稱呼他為王太子殿下，那個男孩有一雙漂亮的眼睛，但卻是異於人類的豎向瞳孔，他用那雙粉水晶一般的眼睛睥睨著所有的人。

這個不苟言笑的王太子順應國王的召喚，走到了他父親的身邊。

「天。」壯五說。「你是他的兒子。」

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
